Ai Don Belipit - Rival
by Blue Keys
Summary: Hinata diundang kedalam sebuah stasiun tv untuk mengikuti salah satu acara game show. Hinata diundang karena telah mendaftarkan diri, gadis itu tertarik dengan hadiahnya yang bisa dibilang W.O.W. dan lain pula Sasuke, artis tampan yang tidak mendaftarkan diri ke acara game show tersebut. Ia diundang untuk memeriahkan acara game show itu.


Tema : First Time

Genre : Humor

Rate : T (maybe)

Setting : AU

Pair : Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto – Naruto

Tittle : Rival 2

Warning : OOC (maybe) Typo (sorry) dll.

Note : Maaf untuk segenap penggemar karakter yang ikut serta dan juga iklann yang bakal lewat, kami tidak bermaksud mencela atau apapun sejenisnya, hanya ingin menggelitik pembaca ^_^ maaf sekali lagi kalau garing cyynn.

By : FF pen name Anaphalis Javanica / Facebook Mhierra Maroon

Penasehat Facebook Kuro No Bara Akuma

Summary : Hinata diundang kedalam sebuah stasiun tv untuk mengikuti salah satu acara game show. Hinata diundang karena telah mendaftarkan diri, gadis itu tertarik dengan hadiahnya yang bisa dibilang W.O.W. dan lain pula Sasuke, artis tampan yang tidak mendaftarkan diri ke acara game show tersebut. Ia diundang untuk memeriahkan acara game show itu. dan yah untuk meningkatkan pamor sekaligus mengasah kejeniusan, Sasuke menerima undangan itu. itulah awal pertemuan mereka.

R&R

"Yosh selamat pagi pemirsa, kembali lagi bersama saya Deidara cute sedunia-un dan rekan saya.."

"Tobi anak baikk." Lanjut Tobi sambil menunjuk pipinya yang tertutupi topeng lolipop orange sok imut kayak rekannya. Abaikan (/'-')/

"Dalam acara kesayangan anda Ai Don Belipit! Dan tepat episode ini, Gudang Fanfic SasuHina juga berulang tahun, author, penasehat, sutrada dan kami semua para kru mengucapkan selamat un!" ucap Deidara kegirangan sambil loncat-loncat sok cute aslinya mirip pocong yang pengen garuk pantatnya tapi nggak bisa karena ada tali pocong ikh!.

'Shit, host edan! gue heran. Tuh host kok kebanjiran job ye?' batin Sasuke menatap frustasi ke hostnya tapi Dei nggak merhatiin, masih sibuk dengan pembukaannya.

"Kali ini kita kedatangan tamu, aktris tampan kyaaaa Sasuke Uchihaaaa." teriak Deidara.

'Kami-sama, makhluk apa yang kau ciptakan itu?!' batin Hinata sweatdrop melihat tingkah Deidara.

'Cihh, banci saraph.' Batin Sasuke nista.

"SADAR WOII." Begitulah poster yang terpajang berada didekat sutrada acara game show itu.

"Sep sep." Bisik Deidara ke Sutradanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Dan lawan Sasuke Uchiha kali ini adalaah Hinata Hyuuga seorang mahasiswi dari Universitas Konoha." Kata Tobi entah dia senyum atau apa.

"Yaa Sasuke berada di tim biru, dengan kloning kloningnya. Bagaimana kabar anda Mas ganteng?" tanya Dei keganjengan yang sudah ada didepan podium berwarna biru wilayah Sasuke.

"Ya mungkin baik jika anda agak menjauh." Kata Sasuke frontal!

"Apa un? =3=" Deidara memanyunkan bibirnya karena mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil berpoker face ria.

"ABAIKAN!" poster didekat sutrada kembali muncul. Deidara mengangguk sebal mengerti kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke beserta teamnya.

"Baiklah tanpa babibu saya akan memulai gamenya un!" ucap Deidara

"Bisa anda memencet bell anda Nona Hyuuga?" tanya Tobi.

Hinata mengangguk dan "Kringgggggggg..." suara bell nyaring nan cempreng yang memekakkan telinga itu terdengar.

"Ok ok stop un!" kata Deidara tidak tahan.

"Mas ganteng boleh dicoba un?" tanya Deidara memasang tampan jablay buangke sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

'Cih, jangan lihat dia Sasuke! DOSAA!' batin Sasuke sambil memencet bell miliknya kasar. "Kringgggggggggggggg..."

"Ok semua bell baik baik saja." Kata Tobi senang.

"MAKSUD LU?" kini poster yang diarahkan ke Dei sekarang diarahkan ke Tobi. Sutrada tidak terima kalau dirinya disinggung tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak mengurus properti acara. Tobi yang melihatnya langsung garuk-garuk kepala bak monyet. (author dicincang)

"Game pertama, tebak nama orang un! Nilainya 10 point. Kalau jawabannya benar maka lagu keong racun bakal terdengar dan jikaa salah maka lagu Happy Birthday yang akan muncul, anderstein?" tanya Deidara

Hinata dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Baiklah pertanyaan pertama, siapakah orang tersexy seKonoha?" ucap Tobi

"Kringggggggggggggg.." bell Hinata duluan yang terdengar.

"Ya Nona Hyuuga?"

"Tsunade-sama!" jawab Hinata antusias ia benar-benar tau bahwa Ibu kostnya itu adalah ratu tersexy sekampung Konoha.

-0-

"Uhuk Uhuk." Tsunade terbatuk ria ketika meminum araknya.

-0-

"DASAR KAU KEONG RAC~"

"Yaa benaaar un!" teriak Deidara cacingan.

"Yosh, Tuan Sasuke semangka!" kata Tobi.

"Semangat kalee." Teriak kloning Sasuke di belakang.

"Ya pertanyaan kedua un! Siapa orang tercute seduniaaa?" kali ini Deidara benar-benar zzz g bisa digambarin! Televisi rusak Cuma ada gambar warna warni dilayar.

"Kringgggggggggggggggggg..."

"Wah wah Hinata-chan, anda sepertinya hebat un! Lalu apa jawabannya?"

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata agak gugup. Abaikan no romance ingat woii!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAP~!"

"Sayang sekali anda salah Nona Hyuuga." Kata Tobi

"Bisa menjawab Tuan Sasuke ?" lanjut Tobi bertanya.

Demi avaa coba Sasuke harus menjawabnya. Tapi ini untuk ketenarannya! Dengan berat hati ia menjawab.

"D-ddeidara !$&!&^~^))*" Kata Sasuke sekarat yang hampir ke rahmatullah karena menyebut nama host banci sedunia itu.

"DASAR KAU KEONG RACUN BARU KENAL UDAH NGAJ~"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Mas ganteng bisa ajaa ! jawabannya benar un!" teriak Deidara

"10 point untuk team Sasuke, dan sekarang sudah seri." Ucap Tobi.

"Pertanyaan ketiga. Siapakah author paling cacad?" lanjut Tobi.

"Kringggggggggggggggggg..." bell Sasuke menggema panjang.

"Gue yakin! Pasti yang punya akun Facebook namanya Mhierra Maroon!" ucap Sasuke sambil menggebrak podiumnya lalu sfx : demi tuhan – arya wiguna muncul. Abaikan! Author pundung nih.

"DASAR KAU KEONG RACUNNN!" kali ini suara lagu keong racun dinyanyiin langsung oleh author.

"Yaaaaa benaar bangett un! 20 point untuk Mas ganteng saat ini!"

Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke dan Sasuke? 'Huh dasar anak kuliahan.' Itulah tatapannya! Meremehkan.

"Ok ok perang batin di pause dulu un!" kata Deidara yang mengusap usap keningnya memakai tissue, ia dapat merasakan perang tatapan yang sedang terjadi.

"Pertanyaan ke 4, siapakah yang mempunyai bulu mata anti badai gurun pasir dan jambul khatulistiwa cetarrr gunturr membahaanaa?!" ucap Deidara sambil membuat poninya mirip jambul khatulistiwa.

"Kringgggggggggggggggg..."

"Ya Mas ganteng?"

"Syahrinongg!" ucap Sasuke

"HAPPY BIRTH ~"

'Aihs apanya yang salah!?' batin Sasuke

"Maaf ya un, Mas ganteng agak salah." Kata Deidara sambilmengheningkan cipta. Abaikan!

"Kringgggggggggggggggggggg..."

"Yaa Nona Hyuuga!?"

"Syahrini!" teriak Hinata.

"DASAR KAU KE~"

"Yaaaa Hinata-chan benar un!"

'See?' tatap Hinata seperti tatapan matanya host gosip SIL3T yang bergerak kesana kemari mencari alamat #? ke Sasuke. Hinata menyeramkan woi!

'Cih, ini baru awalnya.' Batin Sasuke seakan-akan bisa membaca dan membalas pikiran Hinata.

"Dan inilah pertanyaan terakhir di babak pertama, listen yak! Ehem ehem, Siapakah.. Orang yang paling malas di dunia?!"

"Kringgg.." "Kringgg.."

"Maaf tapi sepertinya saya yang duluan memencet bell Tuan." Kata Hinata tersenyum palsu + menang + kawai + unyuuu bangett nyok (author kerasukan embeekk)! Sambil menatap Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya sinis.

"Tidak, saya yang duluan Nona." Sasuke tidak mau mengalah.

"Saya!"

"Saya!"

"Saya Saya Saya!"

"Sayaa!"

"Saya siapa?" tanya Tobi

"Plakk!" Deidara menampar Tobi

"..." hening.

"Pertanyaan di ganti un! Siapakah aktor terganteng se jagad raya?!"

"Kringgggggggggggggg..."

"Ya Hinata-chan? Sepertinya kau gesit sekali un."

"..." Sasuke menyeringai tatkala melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat pasih dan agak err susah menjawabnya.

'Aku aku aku' batin Sasuke, Sasuke melemparkan tatapan 'Makanya jangan cepat-cepat memencet, rasakan itu.' dan Hinata hanya bisa menahan tangannya di podium agar tidak bergetar.

"Hinata-chan? Bagaimana un?" tanya Dei memastikan.

"A-ano."

"HAPPY BIRTH~"

'WADEPAK! Dijawab aja belom!' batin Hinata.

"Kringg.."

"... Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke menyebut namanya sendiri.

"DASAR KAU KE~"

"Hehehe benar un! Yaa pemirsa babak utama telah dimenangkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha dengan Skor 30 dan Hinata Hyuuga 20. Oke kami jeda dulu un, jangan diganti channelnya yah un!" Ucap Deidara didepan kamera. Kemudian terdengarlah sound effect Keong Racun.

R&R

Opera Sabun lewaat

"Anti kerut anti bocor Droop Body Fit." Lewaaat.

"Orang Indonesia perlu yang ini Kopi blah blah." Lewaat.

"Kuroo, makan dulu sana, ada mie cacing special tuh." Lewaat.

"Luwak tAi kopi nyaman di lambung susah di usus." Lewaat.

"Cintai ususmu minum Bensin tiap hari." Lewaat.

R&R

"Yaaa kembali lagi dengan saya Deidara dalam acara Ai Don Belipit. Oke lanjuttt~ ke babak keduaa un."

Hinata dan Sasuke saling melemparkan tatapan err entahlah yang pastinya bukan h*rny ladalah! dan ditengah tengahnya ada Tobi yang sedang pundung karena di gampar tadi sama rekannya haduh nasib jadi bawahan eh.

"Pertanyaan ada 4 un! Pertanyaan pertama 20 point, kedua 30, ketiga 40 dan keempat 50 un! Anderstein un? Kalian berdua akan mendapatkan soal dari layar dan ada pilihannya a,b,c atau d (kek Ujian Nasional weh!) kemudian jawaban kalian tulis di papan tulis kecil itu yang telah disediakan oki doki un." jelas Deidara.

Sasuke hanya menatap bosan host banci itu, ia sedari tadi melihat jam. Kapan acaranya selesai itulah yang ada dibenaknya kali ini dia sudah muak.

Pertanyaan pertama :

Siapakah orang yang paling mesum dan bejat sejagad raya ? Susun dari yang biasa sampai tidak normal.

Kuro

Jiraiya

Pain

Kakashi

Secepat kilat Hinata berpikir keras, ia benar-benar tidak tau tentang ini, jadi dia memilih-milih saja. Ia menulis c. Pain lalu d. Kakashi lalu b. Jiraiya lanjut ke tidak normal a. Kuro : (dibaca : Cede BeA wakwak author kesambet kuro!)

Dan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya. Dia sudah hapal dari yang Biasa sampai ke luar Binasa. D C A B.

"Perlihatkan jawaban kalian!" seru Deidara.

Sasuke tanpa ragu memperlihatkan jawabannya ke kamera dan Hinata pun juga memperlihatkan jawabannya. Sasuke yang melihat jawaban Hinata itu ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Yaaa, jawaban yang benar adalah, jawaban milik Mas ganteng un!" kata Deidara.

Hinata nampak frustasi dan ingin membanting papan miliknya namun ia sabar untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya.

Pertanyaan Kedua :

Apa hewan kesayangan author?

Sapi

Kambing 3

Kuda

Harimau

Melihat pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata dan Sasuke sweatdrop berjamaah.

'Pertanyaan macam apa itu?' batin Hinata

'Sutradara bejat!' timpal Sasuke

'Fufufu salahkan sutradaranya! Ekekeke.' Batin nista author.

Deidara terus mengeluarkan suara kambing. Itu caranya memberitau jawaban betulnya ke Mas gantengnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menulis Harimau di papan tulis miliknya. Hinata menebak-nebak dan menulis kambing, karena ternyata dia ngefans banget sama Shaun The Seep yang suaranya hampir 11 - 12an itu sama kambing.

"Perlihatkan jawaban kalian!" kata Tobi

'Yaiks Sasuke koplak!' batin Deidara melihat jawaban Sasuke.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah, jawaban milik Hinata!" teriak Tobi

"Yaaaa 30 point untuk Hinata-chaan!" teriak Tobi yang sudah kembali ceria.

"Ya kini pertanyaan ketiga."

Pertanyaan ketiga :

Pelajaran apakah yang paling dibenci author ?

Fisika

Kimia

Mate-matika

Semuanya benar

"YAAAA PERTANYAAN APA ITU!" kini Sasuke sudah naik pitam, ia berteriak tapi langsung berhenti karena Manajernya menyuruhnya tutup mulut di belakang kamera karena itu bisa membuat ketenarannya menurun drastis.

Hinata menulis jawaban Mate-matika di papan tulis miliknya dan Sasuke menulis Semuanya benar.

"Perlihatkan jawaban kalian!" seru Tobi semakin membara.

"Yaikss Mas ganteng tau jawabannya un!" kata Dei cacingan.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah jawaban milik Tuan Uchiha!" kata Tobi

"YAA BENAR UN! 40 POINT UNTUK MASSS GANTEENG UN!" kini Deidara berteriak melengking melululantahkan Studio. Abaikan (/-_-)/ Hinata kini tertinggal jauh.

"Dan ini pertanyaan terakhir un.. layar ! munculkan pertanyaannya!" teriak Deidara menunjuk layar.

Pertanyaan keempat bernilai 50 point :

Siapakah orang tertua didunia yang masih hidup sampai sekarang ?

'Whatthefuck! Demi ava coba gue tau nih orang!' batin Sasuke

Madara Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki (Sasuke : tidak mungkin -_-")

Neji Hyuuga (Hinata : hiks nii-san udah mati.)

Author (Sasuke : TIDAAAAK MUNGKINNN!)

Sasuke menulis Madara Uchiha dan Hinata menulis Author.

"Perlihatkan jawaban kalian! Ohok ohok." Tobi tidak kuat berteriak lagi.

"Yaaaa jawaban Mas ganteng benar sekali! Dan mari kita melihat perolehan nilai untuk bisa maju ke babak bonuss un!" seru Deidara.

"Layaar tunjukkan hasilnya!" teriak Tobi.

**Hinata Hyuuga = 50 Point** **Sasuke Uchiha : 140**

'See?' batin Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan smirk kemenangan. Hinata hanya merunduk menerima kenyataan.

"Tuan Uchiha yang kini bisa masuk ke babak bonus! Dan memperoleh hadiah sebesar..."

"Gopeeeeeeee!" teriak author di belakang layar. Semua kloning kloning Sasuke pingsan berjamaah.

"Suara siapa itu?" tanya Tobi ke Deidara

"Abaikan! Itu suara kamprett!" ucap Dei.

"Tuan Uchiha memperoleh hadiah 10 juta rupiaahhh." Lanjut Tobi.

'Dikit amat si boo!' batin Mr. Lucy a.k.a Lukman menejer Sasuke (Guru tata boga author yang paling madesu nan ^ *%&!&%U&%!U tidak tergambarkan)

"Okee kita jeda dulu acaranya ! tetap bersama kami di acara Ai Don Belipit!" teriak Tobi sok imut didepan kamera

R&R

Opera Sabun lewaat~

"So bersih So putih hanya S* klin pemutih." Lewatt

"Hanya Svrf yang bisa memutihkan baju seperti ini." Lewattt

"Just a little Lvx." Saat Lewat, mata Sasuke yang melihat bintang iklannya langsung klepek-klepek + mimisan abaikan!

"A~~ B~~ C~~ D~~ Fairy L*vely dipakai setiap hari A : Akan merusak wajah, B : Bahaya untuk kulit, C : menCacatkan wajah, D : Ditumbuhi jerawat ganas." Semua kloning kloning Sasuke sweatdrop berjamaah dan ada beberapa ke wc untuk mencuci muka.

"T!ng-t!ng bukan permen, T!ng-t!ng bukan biskuit... lalu apa dong? BATUUUUU."

R&R

"Yaa kembali lagi bersama kami pemirsa di acara Ai Don Belipit!" antusias Tobi.

"Oke tanpa babibu lagi kita mulai gamenya! Tuan Sasuke harus bisa menjawab secara cepat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada, 1 pertanyaan 1 juta, jika tidak bisa menjawab katakan saja EMBEEEK." Terang Tobi.

"Kok embeek sih?" tanya Sasuke

"Takdir." Kata Tobi watados. Kloning-kloning Sasuke langsung menghajar Tobi berjamaah.

"Kita mulai, Siapakah orang yang paling bersamangat didunia?"

"Rock Lee dan Gay!"

"Benar un."

"Apa nama jalan rumah author?"

"...Embeeek.." Semua sweatdrop mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Apa makanan favorite Naruto?"

"Ramen."

"Benar."

"Siapakah nama cinta pertama Tsunade-sama?"

"Dan."

"Benar."

"Siapa author terjelek sepanjang masa?"

"Mhierra Maroon."

"Benar."

"Siapa nama penasehat Author yang paling mesum?"

"Kuro No Bara Akuma."

"Benar."

"Siapakah host terlebay didunia?"

"Deidara banci." Deidara nangis darah

"Benarr!"

"Siapakah anak munafik yang ada didunia?"

"Tobi."

"Benar."

"Siapakah orang yang paling cantik dan ganteng di facebook?"

"Yang lagi baca."

"Benarr."

"Apa nama fp yang sering author kunjungi?"

"Gudang Fanfic SasuHina."

"Benarr sekaliii."

"Yaaa waktunya habiss! Dari 10 pertanyaan hanya satu yang tidak dapat dijawab oleh Tuan Uchiha, jadi Tuan Uchiha memperoleh 9 juta rupiaaah ditambah 10 juta rupiah menjadi 19 juta rupiahh! Hampir perfect, Tuan Uchiha." Ucap Tobi

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai gaje. Hinata melihat jengkel di bangku penonton.

"Ini dia uangnya dan yaa akhirnya acara selesai juga! Kami segenap kru memohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan akhir kata sampai jumpa di hari berikutnya." Kata Tobi sambil memberikan uang tunai ke Sasuke, untung saja Kakuzu lagi sakit jadi acara aman-aman aja.

R&R

Di luar Studio.

"Hentikaan Lukman!" kata Sasuke menyuruh menejernya memberhentikan mobil.

"Namaku Lucyy cynnn!" ucap menejer Sasuke.

"Aaaa terserah!" kata Sasuke kemudian ia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hei, anak kuliahan." Ucap Sasuke menyapa Hinata yang lagi galau sambil berjalan.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin memojokkanku lagi ?" tanya Hinata sebal sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Bukan, hei tunggu." Sasuke melangkah menyamakan jalannya dengan Hinata.

"Apa sih?" Hinata ketus.

"Ini." Sasuke memberikan amplop yang berisi uang hadiahnya tadi.

"Tidak perlu, kau pikir aku murahan ?" Hinata semakin kesal

"Hei aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, kau lebih butuh. Ambil saja tidak usah munafik." Sasuke memberi paksa amplop tebal itu ke Hinata kemudian berkata "Dimana alamatmu eh?"

"Untuk apa kau tau?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Acara anniv pertama suatu FP."

"..." Hinata menatap malas Sasuke kemudian memberikan alamatnya.

"Ok, tunggu aku anak kuliahan!"

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga! Bukan Anak Kuliahan!"

"Terserah." Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata.

'Ternyata dia baik juga.' Batin Hinata kemudian ikut berlalu dari luar Studio itu menuju bek kerumahnya.

^END^

Author siap menerima cacian ok (y)


End file.
